Together
by luisaakainsane
Summary: What happens when Ted moves in with Cody...


**A/N: **For my circumstances, it's a pretty long fic xD. Feedback is very appreciated.

* * *

The last few weeks were definitely not the best in the life of Ted DiBiase,Jr. He had just returned from the filming of 'The Marine 2', which was filmed in Thailand, as Kristen told him that it's over between them. Even before the filming, the relationship of the two hasn't been that good. Ted had thought that the break would do them good, but to be honest, he didn't care. No matter what Ted did, it was either wrong or not good enough or whatever. He could just never make it right. To tell the truth, Ted was happy about their breakup.

He lived in different hotels the last weeks, depending on where the roster was on tour. He was, first, most of the week on the road anyway. Second, Kristen insisted on keeping the house.

Tuesday was always the day on which the WWE Superstars went home, to their families. For the son of the Million Dollar Man, it wasn't the case anymore. But for Cody, it was the case.

The two were just in their hotel room they shared, as always, when Cody had an idea.

"Hey, Teddy. What do you think of it if you move in with me? To live permanently in some hotels isn't that enjoyable. And in my house, there's plenty of space. So, what do you say?" Cody asked hopefully. What Ted didn't know, Cody liked him. Very much.

"Hmmm...I don't know." Ted hesitated. But secretly he had already made a decision.

"Ooh, come on! We're almost all the time together anyway. So we can also live together," the younger man said, winking.

"Okay, I'm with you, mate." Ted said. He was glad to have Cody as his best friend.

A week later, Ted had moved to Cody. Cody's house was big and pretty Cody-like furnished. Here a Zelda figure, there a Batman poster. Cody was a nerd. And he stood it. And that's what Ted admired so much. Cody didn't care what others thought of him.

"Codes?" Ted exclaimed as he was in the living room.

"Yes?" Cody replied from the kitchen.

"Do you want to watch 'Family Guy' with me tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. I love this show."

Two hours later, both were sitting on the couch. Ted was still awake and enjoyed watching TV. Quite in contrast to Cody. It was just Ted's favorite episode, when he noticed something on his shoulder. It was Cody's head. He had fallen asleep. Ted looked over and thought _'How can you fall asleep while watching 'Family Guy'?'_. He smiled briefly and then he decided to bring Cody in his bed. He stood up carefully, holding firmly Cody's head, so that Cody couldn't crash his head on the couch. He picked up Cody and carried him bridal style to his bedroom. Ted enjoyed this contact with Cody. Cody nestled himself like a kitten into Ted's chest. When they arrived in the younger man's room, Ted laid him gently on his bed and covered him with a blanket. Cody was now lying on his bed, he shortly groaned, turned over on his belly and slept on.

The next morning, Ted decided to make breakfast for them. When Cody came straight out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist, Ted stood before him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Ted grinned.

"Good morning, Teddy. Thanks that you've brought me to bed last night."

"You're welcome. I made breakfast for us."

"Wow. Not bad." Cody said, tapping on Ted's shoulder.

Cody enjoyed the breakfast. He didn't know that Ted could make such good pancakes.

"The pancakes are damn delicious."

"I know." Ted laughed.

After breakfast, the older man went to the bathroom. Cody went to his room, which was next door, in order to dress. He had just put on his pants, when he suddenly heard a scream.

"Fuck! Ouch!" Ted shouted. He had cut himself while shaving. And the cut wasn't exactly small. He was bleeding heavily. Cody came running immediately and saw Ted. Bleeding. Heavily bleeding.

"Oh god!" Cody was horrified. He pressed a towel to the wound to stop the bleeding a little bit.

"Press it to the wound. I get something to disinfect and a patch. You lie down on your bed now!" he ordered. Ted obeyed and went to his room. He lay on his bed, waiting for Cody. He appeared less than 30 seconds later. He knelt over Ted and took care of the cut. He cleaned the cut with the disinfectant and Ted cried out.

"Ouch! That hurts, dammit!"

"Pull yourself together! You won't die, okay? What are you? A girl?" Cody joked. Of course, it hurt him to see Ted suffering. But it had to be. When he finished cleaning the wound, he put the bottle on Ted's bedside table.

"I'm going to stick a patch on it now. And then you look almost as good as before." He stuck the patch on the wound carefully.

"So, that's it." he said, smiling at Ted. At that moment, both looked deep in each others eyes. And both were thinking the same. _'God, he's gorgeous!'_

Suddenly, Ted grabbed Cody's neck, hoping not to commit the biggest mistake of his life, drew him down to him and captured Cody's lips with his own. After a moment of hesitation, Cody returned the kiss. And it felt good. Ted rolled over, without breaking the kiss, so that he was now on Cody. Cody's hands slid over Ted's back. Ted kissed Cody's neck. He literally sucked on it. The younger man moaned full of pleasure. Then their lips met again. This time the kiss was more passionate than before. Tongue met tongue. With his hands, Ted explored Cody's body. He interrupted their kiss and began to kiss the body, which was lying beneath him. First, his neck, then his chest, then his abs. Cody tried to breathe, but it was very difficult. Finally happened, what he had dreamed for so long. Ted noticed that Cody was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Ted asked concerned and stroked gently through Cody's hair.

"Yes! I am even more than okay..." Cody replied, "...but why?"

"What do you mean, Cody?" Ted really didn't know what Cody meant.

"Why now?" Cody asked and looked deep into his eyes. And then it went 'Click' with Ted.

"Because I only now had the guts to..." Ted answered, "...and now we're also living together. I just couldn't suppress it any longer."

And this time it was Cody, who pulled Ted down and kissed him. He parted his lips, slid with his tongue along Ted's lower lip, hoping for access. And Ted granted with pleasure. Their tongues danced. After long seconds of joy, Ted broke the kiss and began to undo Cody's pants. First, he opened the button, then the zip. He pulled the pants, including the briefs, down to Cody's knees. Cody's cock was hard and literally smiled at him. Ted moved his head toward Cody's groin, opened his mouth and licked the head of Cody's hard cock. Then he began to suck.

"OHMYGOD!" Cody cried out.

"You taste good." Ted said before he went on. He sucked and licked on.

"Fuck!" Cody was really in ecstasy and just before the climax.

"Damn! I'm. Gonna. Cum." No sooner he had said this, it happened.

Ted lay down next to Cody, who put his head down on Ted's chest.

"Wow...that was...fucking good," the dark haired man said.

"That was just the beginning, baby..." Ted said, kissing Cody's forehead, "...are you ready for round two?"

"I was ready my whole life." Cody confessed. And that was the truth. He had always hoped that Ted would eventually feel the same way.

An hour later both were in still in bed, sweaty and happy after having mind blowing sex. The two snuggled, when Ted broke the silence.

"May I invite you to dinner tonight?" he asked.

"You mean as a date?" Cody looked at Ted.

"Yes, as a date. So, what are you saying?"

"I would love to, Teddy!" Cody said and kissed his Ted passionately.


End file.
